


A Luthor and a Super

by Narraboth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, more to be added if i ever write more lol, this was to be an ASoIaF au we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narraboth/pseuds/Narraboth
Summary: The Houses of Luthor and El have been rivals for centuries: that is, until princesses Lena and Kara meet.A fic that was intended as an ASoIaF AU, but for now is just a gay mess.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara Zor-El grows up to be one of the greatest heroes the Seven Kingdoms have ever seen. Songs are being sung of her arms of steel, her chivalry and bravery, all the daring adventures she has been on with her cousin Prince Kal, and maidens across the seven realms swoon after the Girl of Steel. Later, when she marries Lena of House Luthor, ending centuries of rivalry between their families and uniting the kingdoms of Krypton and Luthor in peace, new songs are written to immortalise the love between the two women, writing a chronicle of affection and devotion that is almost unparalleled in the history of the lands.

Their first meeting, however, is hardly the stuff of ballads.

* * *

  


“Krypto!”

The shout rings across the great hall of the castle of Argo, where Prince Kal is currently entertaining their esteemed guests, Princess Lena and her court. All raise their heads at the sudden noise, the prince halting his speech and the princess raising an eyebrow.

“Krypto, get back!!!” 

The shouting gets louder, the patter of feet more and more close, until one of the doors fly open and a white wolf dives into the great hall, closely followed by a young woman. Sensing company, the animal slows down for a moment, sniffing the air, and the woman takes this opportunity to jump at him, wrestling him to the ground, the two quickly becoming entangled in a mess of white fur and black leather, the hall filling up with the sound of growling and the yells of “Give-it-back-you-stupid-ball-of-fur”. The Luthor entourage looks on with a mix of amazement and shock, the princess seemingly fairly amused, while Prince Kal’s face is starting to match the bright scarlet tint of his cape.

Finally, she manages to wrench a heavily chewed scroll from the wolf’s mouth and jumps up with a triumphant shout, only to notice her audience and stumble back a step, eyes widening in surprise. Prince Kal sighs deeply and rubs his temples before turning to Lena.

“Princess Lena, may I introduce you to my cousin Kara?”

Lena raises an eyebrow again, and her lips twist into a scornful smile.

“So this is the famous Maiden of Might, pride and treasure of the House of El, that we’ve been hearing so much about” she observes, pleased when Kara’s cheeks turn into a deep shade of red. “I must say I was expecting a bit more.... well, _more_. Oh, no, no, don’t bother” she continues as Kara takes a hesitant step towards her and extends a hand in an attempt to greet her properly. “I think we’d better put off the introductions until you’re not covered in dog drool, your highness. Prince, if you would, I’d love to continue this fascinating tour of your family seat” she says, turning back to Kal, hardly leaving any time for Kara to process the jeer, let alone respond to it.

Kal makes an apologetic grimace, aimed both at Kara and at Lena, and takes the Luthor princess’ hand, leading her out of the hall, while a blushing Kara remains, a drool-covered scroll in her hands, jaw still dropped and lips slightly parted as she stares after Lena.

* * *

  


When they meet again, it’s in the practice yard one early morning, Lex inviting Lena down so that she could “observe the enemy” and accordingly, he watches the princelings with a dark gaze, occasionally grinding his teeth loudly enough for half the castle to hear and murmurs about those wretched Kryptonians. Lena, however, cannot quite find it in herself to share her brother’s misgivings because in the middle of the ring are Prince Kal and Princess Kara, wearing sleeveless tunics instead of arming jackets for sparring, and yes, the Man of Steel might look mighty, every other girl’s dream on this side of the Narrow Sea, but one look at Kara’s angelic smile and the sound of her joyful laughter as she stabs and slashes at her cousin is enough for Lena to know that she is done for. She stares in utter awe at their deadly dance, marvelling at their speed and skill, at how they manage to stop their blades just before they could wound, tapping each other with the flat of the blade instead of the edge to indicate a hit, finishing twenty minutes of practice without shedding so much as a drop of blood.

“Showoffs” Lex grumbles and turns to leave, but Lena is still standing, awe-struck, and Kara must have noticed both her presence and her state because she steps closer, a wide smile on her face.

“Did you enjoy the show, princess?” she asks and winks, blue eyes shining mischievously, windswept hair tumbling down to her shoulders, muscles flexing under a thin layer of perspiration on her suntanned skin and Lena hates it but it takes all eighteen years of rigorous Luthor training not to faint on the spot because Kara Zor-El looks every bit like a goddess.

“I’m certain a trained monkey would be just as entertaining, if not more so” she sneers, but she feels her blood rushing into her face, and Kara must see it too, because her expression turns from playful to concerned.

“Are you feeling alright, my lady?” she asks, drawing closer, and Lena takes a hasty step back.

“The air of your lands seems to be disagreeable for a Luthor. I better withdraw to my rooms.”

Not even waiting for a proper goodbye, Lena makes her hurried exit, only stopping when she reaches her room and collapses onto her bed, burying her face into her pillows. 

_Oh, seven hells._


	2. Chapter 2

It’s the second week of the Luthors’ visit in the kingdom of Krypton: a host of the two kingdom’s nobles are strolling in the castle gardens, the two Luthor offsprings and Prince Kal at their helm, closely followed by Lady Veronica Sinclair and Ser James Olsen and the rest of their retinue. Prince Lex seems surprisingly amicable now, chatting with Kal with a charming smile on his face, while his sister is following along the conversation with a somewhat distant expression, absent-mindedly picking the blossoms of the rose she’s holding in her hands.

Presiding on a balcony overlooking the gardens and following the company with eager observance are Princess Kara and the young nobleman Winn Schott, taking turns to sigh and stare with a moony look as they are leaning on the marble balustrade.

“She’s like the Maiden on earth….”

“He’s like the Warrior in human form…”

“The most beautiful…”

“The most handsome…”

“She is so smart!”

“He has the kindest smile!”

The sound of heavy boots and loud snickering interrupts them, halting any further outbursts of adoration, and Alex Danvers arrives, striding up to the pair.

“You two are pathetic” she declares and smacks Winn gently at the back of his head. He whines theatrically and Kara draws herself up and tries her best at a petrifying stare and a grave tone.

“How DARE you speak to your superior like that!"

Entirely unmoved by the reprimand, Alex just rolls her eyes.

“My deepest apologies, Princess Kara, let me rephrase. You two are pathetic, Your Highness.” Kara still looks scandalized, but Alex presses on before she could respond, in a slightly nicer tone this time. “There is a ball tonight, you know. You can ask her for a dance. Court her. Bed-”

“I’m not going to BED her, Alex, she’s a princess!”

“I was going to say bedazzle her with your tales of heroism but it’s interesting that that is where your mind went, Your Highness.”

“Shut up, Alex.”

"Your lady mother sent me to tell you that she hopes you shall make a better impression on our esteemed guests at the ball than you have managed so far. In particular on the Princess. If you'd need any further incentive."

Kara's cheeks are starting to resemble to her house's crimson coat of arms in colour.

"I said shut _up_ , Alex."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk yet about a next part but come shout at me @captain-narraboth on tumblr if you're so inclined.


End file.
